Green always Goes With Blue
by waffles4derpy24
Summary: A short story about Jin and Terumi/Hazama. Yaoi warning ! Hazama and Terumi (both in same body) want Jin to stop suffering from his obsessions and be with them. So they decide to do just that. M for Mature.
1. Chapter 1

Hazama x Jin  
Terumi x Jin

"Dammit Jin! Do I have to repeat myself every time I see you like this!?" Hazama groaned as he picked up the bloody mess. Jin had gone off again after his brother.

"C-Captain?" Jin manged to say. "Just shut up, Major." Hazama growled. He held Jin close and began to look over his wounds. "Your not as bad this time, that's good." Why did Hazama care for him every time? Was it part of his job?

Jin never understood why someone like Hazama would do such things... "Why...?" The words slipped before Jin could stop them. Hazama looked at him with those yellow orbs. "Heh, don't tell me your as dumb as your brother, Jin Kisaragi." Then right when Jin was to respond, Hazama bent down and kissed the young man's bloody lips.

Everything in Jin's body felt cold and warm at the same time. Was... someone really doing this to him? But... it wasn't brother... would it ever be brother? Jin tried to struggle, but his wounds wouldn't allow. "I know how you love that brother of yours, Jin. You would never love you, not like I do." Jin felt Hazama's words in his ears.

Jin stared at Hazama's eyes once more. He wasn't ready to accept those words. Not yet at any rate. Hazama's some what warm smile set Jin at ease. "Come on, lets get you to the clinic. I don't want you bleeding to death on me."

`~`~`~`~`~

Jin awoke, confused and dazed. Was... that a dream? He felt sudden pain in his chest and looked around him. He was in a infirmary. But something was strange about it, it... was off somehow. "You know, Jin, you are mine... you do know that right?" Jin spun his head around to meet a spiked haired man. He... looked alot like Hazama.

"W-who are you!?" Jin asked loudly. The man covered one of his ears, looking annoyed. "Lower you voice, sheesh, I'm not deaf." Jin glared at the man. Where was he? And Captain Hazama? Many questions flooded Jin's mind he didn't notice that this strange man was now closer to Jin then he was before. "Ah, don't worry about little Hazzy, he's a somewhere around here." Jin jumped and tried to get away, but he was tied to the bed.

"Awww, Jin, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Would you like it better if I was like," He coughed and said in a so familiar voice, "This?" Jin blinked and smiled, "B-brother?" "Ah, you like this don't you?" He then got with Jin on the bed and whispered in his ear, "Little brother~" Jin felt shivers run down his spine. Oh that voice, it was Ragna's voice. So sweet and... Jin blinked. "Where's brother?"

The man grinned widely, "I'm right here, Jin." Ragna's voice sounding innocent. The young blonde glared, "Your not brother! Get off me!" The man on top of Jin snickered, "And I was having a bit of fun, aw well. Your right. I'm Yuuki Terumi." His voice changing drastically, sounding harsh and sadistic. Yuuki... Terumi...? Jin's eyes widened. That... THIS man was Terumi!? Jin was terrified, but he tried his best not to show it.

"Get. Off. Me." Jin said angrily, trying to muster strength he didn't have. Terumi laughed, "Don't wear yourself out now, besides, don't you want to see Hazzy?" Jin glared menacingly, "What did you do with Captain Hazama?" Terumi looked somewhat surprised. "So you DO care for good 'ol Haz. That's so sweet." Terumi got up and grabbed a hat that was on one of the counters in the room. He put it on and faced Jin, making him gasp.

The hair was now straightened, his eyes partially closed, and that smile... That sickening smile. "Your Hazama?!" Terumi laughed, "Funny story actually, were both in the same body. And guess what? We both want the same thing." Jin was getting more scared. He wanted his brother, but... "Don't think your brother's going to save you," Terumi went back over to Jin.

"He never loved you, haven't you seen that a million times?! He gives you those injuries, because he hates you! One day or another he will kill you. Just give me a chance, I swear I will give you no wrongs." Jin looked away from Terumi. He knew he was right. Jin has confessed his love over and over again to be shut out and rejected.

But... he wasn't ready to move on. Not yet... Maybe not ever. Jin felt movement on the bed and he looked up to a concerned Hazama. His eyes, they were full of emotion. He knew this was Hazama he was facing. That Terumi... he wouldn't have this emotion, not for Jin. "Major, give me a chance." Hazama really sounded convincing. "Don't be like your brother."

Jin stared at him, if he said no... Will Hazama be hurt like he was with his brother? Jin looked away and slowly nodded. "Fine, just..." Hazama smiled. "Don't worry."

Everything was so different... A bliss. Jin couldn't tell what was real or not, first ice cold then warm. Terumi biting hard in his flesh, Hazama giving sweet kisses on the neck. Jin couldn't understand why someone like Terumi or Hazama wanted him. Was it really him they wanted? Terumi roughly kissed him, making him change his thoughts. "I love you, really I do." Hazama whispered gently in Jin's ear.

He will just have to believe them. It was the only thing he could do. Hazama held Jin close as he came inside. Jin breathed in deeply, feeling somehow complete in a strange way. Silence filled the air. Terumi had a slight blush on his face. He then put his hand gently on Jin's wounds. "We didn't hurt you in the process, did we?" Jin stared in the yellow eyes, he didn't know what to say.

Words were a loss, instead, Jin kissed him. He will just have to deal with not being with his brother. He could just hate him more for not choosing Jin himself. Everything would be better that way. Terumi held Jin closer to him. "Don't think too much Jin, the truth might be too hard for you. I may hate lies, but it may be better this way." Jin looked at Terumi confused. "What do you mean-"

At that moment, Jin felt something strange happening to him. His love for his brother, was vanishing leaving only hate behind. He heard a voice in the back of his mind. "It will be better this way, I'm sorry." A strange feeling overcame him, a feeling that he was loosing something important but couldn't pinpoint it. Jin looked up at Hazama, a sad smile across his face. "Don't worry," Hazama laid down bringing Jin with him. "Just don't think, just relax."

Jin stared at both the souls in that body. Terumi with a wide grin, Hazama with a sad knowing smile. Something was off about them. But Jin didn't think much of it. All he wanted was to be with them. Jin smiled, "I'll try." Feeling arms wrapping around his body, keeping him warm.

Sleepiness overcame him, slowly dozing off.

"I'm sorry..."

-End-  
:3 Hope you enjoyed! Please review~!


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter two: Feeling and Thought-

Jin awoke the next morning, feeling... off. He felt something, or someone next to him. Hazama... Jin groaned as he lifted himself off the bed. His head hurt tremendously. Did he hit his head on something. "Hnm..." Jin looked down and saw Hazama roll over, his bare back showing. Jin blushed as he remembered the events that took place. Did... this other man truly love him back? Or... was this a game?

Jin shook the thoughts away. He'll think more clear when he's fully awake. Jin gets up and see's his clothes scattered in random places. Jin feels something turn inside his stomach. Embarrassment? Discomfort? Jin forcefully pushes feelings aside and picks up his clothes. He may as well take a shower or something as the clothes wash.

-

Jin stood in the shower, letting the hot water soothe his mind. Yet some thoughts got to him. Was he ready for a relationship? And was did he feel the same for Hazama? He did admit that Hazama was a good person, and his intentions were good... in some way. But... How did he feel towards him? Jin rubbed his face and began to wash his hair. Everything was so confusing... Jin then notices a slight pain in his side.

Jin puts his hand there and feels bandages... He forgot... These came from him. That bastard of a brother! Jin feels sudden rage and hatred pour inside of him. Jin never realized how much he could hate one person. "Hey, you alright in there?" Jin jolts and peeks through the shower curtains to see Hazama holding towels. He had one wrapped around his waist. "Your... awake." Jin mumbles.

Hazama smiles. "Sure I am. Can I join?" Jin nods slowly and looks away as Hazama sets down the towels and removes the one from his waist. Jin felt... odd again. It was a strange feeling. Not one of discomfort or anything... Just strange and... weird. Jin feels Hazama's presence and Jin regretfully looked up at him. Hazama had a small carefree smile on his face as he picked up a bottle of shampoo.

"Did you already wash your hair?" Hazama asks as he pours some in his free hand. Jin nods again and looks away. What was wrong with him? Was this attraction? Jin felt so confused. "Jin?" He looks up at Hazama, the look on his face was concern. "Are you OK?" Jin nods, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Jin says sourly and reaches for the soap and starts to wash himself.

He heard Hazama giggle and then felt arms wrap around him. "Your so cute when he play tough." Jin feels his face warm and he shivers as he feels Hazama take the soap from him and starts to wash him instead. "S-stop, I can handle myself fine." Another giggle, but it sounded darker. "Ah, that's what you think." Jin glares and tries to take the soap away from Hazama, but instead he feels hands... go somewhere else.

Jin gasps, surprised. Everything in his body wouldn't listen as he tried to stop Hazama, but it felt... so... good. And so terribly bad at the same time. "S-s-s-top~...!" Jin said, trying to muster words. "You... don't like it?" Hazama's voice sounded concerned. "I d-do but..." Jin didn't know what to say. It was true that is felt wonderful... but Jin was concerned if this was right. They were both men. Wasn't Jin supposed to be with a woman?

"Jin," He wanted to look at Hazama, but his body was too distracted with the pleasure. "Don't worry about what anyone thinks. No one knows, and if they did, I will make sure they won't mess with us." Jin shivered again. Not from the pleasure, but mostly because he was somehow reassured. Jin moaned as he felt himself getting ready, "Ha-Hazama..."

Hazama kissed and nipped at Jin's neck. "Shhh... I know..." Jin's face blushed more as he came. His body becoming weaker. "I... I..." Hazama carefully brought Jin to the floor with him. "Just relax. We better clean out those wounds while we at this." Hazama quickly washes his hair then tends to said wounds.

Jin watches as Hazama untied the bandages and examined them. "It's pretty deep, we might have to see a real doctor." Jin frowns, "Aren't we at a clinic?" Hazama grins sheepishly. "About that... This is just a place that looks like a clinic. I couldn't take you all the way to Orient Town so... I tried to fix you up myself... The best I could." Jin glares at Hazama, "No wonder you just straight up fucked me."

Hazama shrugs but smiles widely, "At least you loved it." Jin opened his mouth to protest but was met with a loving, careful kiss. After Hazama pulled away, Jin glared at the bar of soap Hazama was still holding. "Just... finish this and get me to the clinic." Hazama sighs, but still grins. "Grumpy as always, come on, lets get you bandaged."

`~`~`~`~

Miss Litchi examined Jin and shook her head. "He's going to be fine, no vital organs were stabbed. If you feel any random pains, see me again. But all is good." Litchi turns to Hazama, "Thank you for trying your best to stop the bleeding, it may have saved Jin's life." Hazama smiles and shrugs, "Aw, Miss Litchi, your too kind. I was only doing what any normal citizen would do." Jin stares at Hazama. So this man had also saved his life...

The image of Terumi came into Jin's mind. But... Terumi... The one that made Jin cut off his brother's arm... The one that burned down the church... Did that part of Hazama love him too? Jin watches as Hazama take his hat off for Litchi and heads over to him. "She's says to make sure you have enough rest before you get back on duty. Do you mind if I take you home?" Jin shakes his head. "I would like to talk to you anyway."

Hazama had a curious smirk on his face. "What is it about?" Jin gets up from his chair and heads to the door. "You'll know soon enough, let's go." Hazama quietly follows, holding his hat on his head while he walked. The day was a bit windy, but it was quite beautiful as cherry blossom leaves danced with the annoying wind.

Once they were about a block away from the clinic when Jin looked behind him to see Hazama grinning at him. It wasn't a cruel grin, nor wasn't friendly, just a weird grin. It made Jin a bit nervous. "Why do you smile?" Hazama tilted his head and grew closer to Jin. "Is that what you wish to talk about?" Jin shook his head and looked away. "No... I was just curious."

"I grin because it confuses people, and... I guess you would say it's a mask." Jin wanted to ask what he meant by 'mask' but he decided that it wasn't important. "I guess I can understand, and the things I wanted to talk about... Why... do you want me?" silence. Jin felt his heart stop. Mostly because he couldn't take the pressure of the deadly silence and... he was afraid of the answer.

"Want you? In what way, Kisaragi?" Jin grew frustrated. "Don't toy with me, Hazama! You know what I mean." Jin glared at the man in front of him. Those yellow eyes pieced into Jin's soul. It was like they saw everything. "I am afraid I don't know what you mean. Please explain." Hazama's smile had faded, and was replaced with concern and slight confusion. Jin still glared at him, not wanting to let this go just yet. "I mean, why did you want me? Right after brother fought me." Hazama grinned once more. "Ah... That's what you mean! Well, you may not believe me, Jin. But I care for you. Not like that sack of garbage."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jin asked. Was he saying that Ragna... cared in some way? Hazama moved his free hand and waved it in the air, he was dismissing the subject. "Nothing you need to worry about. Is there anything else you wanted to know?" Jin shook his head, his mind was wandering. "That's all."

Jin looked up to see Hazama wrap his arm around his shoulder... his lips going near his ear. "Let's get you home soon, you do need your rest y'know." Jin blushed and tried to push Hazama away. "Ya, ya... Don't get so close!" Hazama chuckled and leg go. "Just looking out for ya." Jin glared at Hazama for a moment before sighing. "Bastard...:"

-  
-End of Chapter-  
Don't forget to review! :3


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter three: Mine-

Jin was asleep, snoring ever so lightly. Hazama sat there, next to him. It would seem strange to a ordinary stranger that someone would be watching you as you sleep. But not to Hazama... well... to Terumi that is. He saw it as a way of 'protecting' and making sure his love was not disturbed in any way. It was also a way to read what was that person thinking about. Terumi was able to read body movements more that actually emotion.

Terumi watched as Jin breathed softly and shifted a little. His thoughts elsewhere, he put his hand on Jin's head and began to mess with the blonde locks. Jin reminded Terumi of himself in some ways. And also... Jin was innocent... And to see Jin fight over and over again with his brother, endlessly loosing and wounding himself terribly.

Terumi knew that Jin would lose, yet the blonde never gave up, trying over and over to become stronger and actually try to hate his own brother. It sickened Terumi, not only that, he felt remorse. Ragna oblivious to Jin's constant attacks and obvious hints that he loved him. Terumi had to do something, and that meant he had to interfere. He had changed the fate that was destined to happen by going with Jin and making him his.

Now, not for there not to be misunderstandings, he knew what was to happen. The results would vary from future choices, but now Terumi couldn't complain. Jin was here, safe and away from Rags. Terumi smirked evilly as thoughts of the horrid demise of that mut being rips to shreds from the new found hate that lay inside of the lovely blonde. Terumi sighs, still with the plastered smile he brings Jin's head into his lap, his fingers tangled with the silky hair.

Terumi removes his hat to reveal spiked green hair and he loosens the tie around his neck, all with his free hand. There were flaws, like always. Jin doesn't remember the love he once had, but if provoked by Raggy, they will return. Then the cycle will continue once again, probably stronger then ever. And if that happened... Jin would be lost to Terumi. Jin would once again be on his own path, and die with rejection from the one he loves.

So many people have mistook Terumi for a psychopath, but not even the hardest of a shell someone has, there is still emotion. Maybe not physically or mentally, but the soul always has a way of feeling something. Terumi remembered the way Kazama talked about Trinity. The way she was so kind and loving and that he wanted so much to be like her. Terumi changed that for Kazama when he took him over. He changed, only because his soul changed.

Trinity was so heart broken when she learned that her love was now different, not the one she knew. After Terumi saw that, at first he didn't think much of it. He just laughed at her misery... but know... he knew something similar to that. Jin was now his, and he wanted nothing more than to keep him by his side. It was ironic actually. Jin stirred before mumbling something in his sleep. Terumi removed his hand from Jin's hair quietly removed Jin from his lap.

Only if Jin knew the truth about Terumi... It would defiantly ruin everything. That is why he had a plan. A plan that would make Jin never leave Terumi's side, it will be perfect. He got up from the bed and stretched. All this thinking is getting him a bit drained. He should cook something up before Jin wakes up...

-

_"Why brother!? Why won't you ever say it!?" Jin cries._

_"Say what?! I don't understand where you are getting at!" Ragna shouted back. Jin wasn't making sense as usual and it was pissing him off. _

_Jin glares at him. Why? Why? Jin says it everyday, but Ragna never says it back. Ever. "I hate you!" Jin screams and runs off to the woods. Brother, why? It was just three words... Why couldn't he just say it? _

_Jin stops at a big tree and curls up next to it. Brother never said those words for a long time... Why did he stop? Did he hate Jin? What did he do wrong? Jin puts his head between his knees and stares at the ground, tears falling and vanish in the grass and dirt. _

_Was Jin... not important? Saya... It was all her fault. That's why brother never wanted him, was because of her! Jin felt his throat swell, becoming painful as his thoughts of his brother smiling and laughing with her... and never him. _

_Was Jin... nothing more than trash to brother? If Saya dies, would brother pay more attention to him? No... brother should die. Brother should suffer for the way he has treated him! He will suffer!_

Jin jolts awake. A... memory. Jin rubbed his eyes to feel left over tears and his throat began to swell like in his dream/memory. Why did he feel this way? Jin sat up and hangs his head. Brother never paid attention to him, so why should he care what happened to him? Jin takes in a shaky breath and makes sure the wetness around his eyes were dried up.

He didn't want Hazama to see him like this, it would be... embarrassing. Jin forces himself out of bed and takes another deep breath to clear his mind. Just then he heard footsteps enter the room. Jin looks up to see Hazama wearing a apron and he was caring a tray of food. "Oh, your awake. Uh... are you OK? Your a bit red." Jin touches his cheeks self-consciously before grunting. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Hazama frowns. "Right, well if your not feeling well please get back into bed." It sounded more of an order. Jin doesn't look at Hazama. "I said I am fine." Hazama sighs and sets the tray on the nearby dresser. "Well, if we are going to do this the hard way..." Jin wasn't paying much attention when he felt hands on his shoulders and he was being pushed down on the bed.

"H-hey! Stop, I said I was fine!" Jin growled, he struggled to get out of Hazama's grip. Surprisingly, Hazama was stronger than his appearance told. Jin felt his face flush when Hazama's face was only inches away. "Get. The. Fuck. Off!" Jin threatened. Hazama only smiled. "I will, just stay on the bed." Jin glared fiercely at the man on top of him, "I will not take orders from you." What came next surprised Jin.

Hazama's grin grew and his yellow eyes widened a bit. His voice came out seductively, "We'll see about that." Hazama grabbed Jin's wrist harshly and forced Jin to lay on his back, Jin gasped in pure surprise. Hazama placed himself very close to Jin's frail body, smiling seductively. "Will you listen now?" Right after he asks that, he places his knee in a sensitive spot between Jin's legs. "AHhn..." Jin slightly moans.

"Are you always this sensitive?" Hazama asks with a smirk? Jin glares, "Shut up..." Hazama chuckles and gently kisses Jin on the lips. "I'm getting your food now." Jin watches as he still lays on his back. Perverted bastard... Yet, Jin didn't mind it. He didn't really want to admit it, but he loved the attention he was getting.

Guess he was also a perverted bastard... Jin smiles to himself. "Seems like your having a good time." Hazama joked as he sat next to Jin with the tray in his lap. "Your ready to eat now?" Jin chuckles, "As long as its not poison." "Sure, I poison the ones I love." If only Jin knew how true that statement was. Jin glances at the food. "Do you really have to add a boiled egg, are you obsessed with that shit?"

Hazama pouted, "I can just eat that if you don't want it. And I was at least nice enough to cook you something, so please, be nice. Unless you unable of that shit." Jin sighs, "Whatever. Just, hand me the tray." Hazama hands Jin the tray, as he did he took the egg and swiftly ate it. Jin stares at him with a look of awe and slight disgust. "How the hell...?" Hazama smirks. "Surprised?" Jin looked away. "Creep, let me eat my food."

Hazama chuckles as he gets up, "Maybe i'll give you a demonstration some time." Jin stares, almost disgusted by what Hazama had hinted. Hazama leaves the room without another word. "... I can't believe... what just happened.." Jin says to himself as he stared at bowl of soup. His refection wavering. Yet... It sounded... alluring.

-  
-End of Chapter-  
I know, I'm a perv. What can I say? :P Sooo, please review! Also I am thinking of making this story a bit longer, just because of what I am planning to happen. So I hope I didn't bore you, new chapters are coming! :D


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter four: Dear Brother-

It has been a couple of days since that day. When Hazama has loved Jin, or presay, 'confessed'. Jin has returned to the NOL on duty. Hazama has done the same. Not only that, Yukianesa, has been strange vibes. Which concerned Jin. Has it been because of those dreams? Or was it something else? Jin rubbed his eyes.

Everything was becoming blurry. It seemed like his mind was fading. Or parts of it. So far he could only remember parts and bits. Yesterday was just a dream. Nothing... seemed real. Jin yawned. Not only that, he could barely sleep. Those nightmares where getting to him. Or where they memories? Jin couldn't tell. He got up and left his desk. He should get some coffee or some hot tea to wake him up.

Maybe he should mention this to Hazama? No, he can take care of himself... But still... Jin left his office and headed down the hall. This place was just getting more and more empty. Damn slackers. Jin sighs and heads to the break room and spots the coffee pot. He looks around and sees no-one. He thought it was strange. If there was slackers, they would most likely be here out of anywhere else.

Now this was something to report... After he got his cup of caffeine... Jin walks over and pours his cup and sits down, taking a sip. He flinched from the hot sting of the liquid and sets it down. He'll add sugar once it was cooled down. The numb part of his tongue was getting him to wake up but not much. He sets his elbow down on the chair's arm, then rests his cheeck on the palm of his hand.

Maybe... he could just rest his eyes for a moment...

~~~~

"Ah, Jin... Taking a nap even though you complain of slackers?" Hazama's voice caused him to open his eyes. Jin looked up and saw Hazama smiling at him. But... it was a kind smile. "So, you've been having nightmares? That's typical of you for not telling me..." Jin glares at him, then becomes suspisious. "How did you know?"

Hazama shrugs. "You can't keep everything hidden, Major. But... then again, I can't read everything about you." Jin had no idea what Hazama was getting at. Or did he understand it. Hazama chuckled. "So your confused, maybe I can shed some light on the subject." Hazama holds out his hand and waits for Jin to respond.

Jin stares at the hand and looks up at Hazama's face. Something about Hazama unnerved Jin, yet comforted him at the same time. Jin slowly raises his hand and places it ontop of Hazama's. A grin spread across Hazama's calm complexion and raises Jin from his seat. Suddenly the surroundings began to change into a field of white and blue. Everywhere, small cherry blossom petals flew into unknown destinations.

Jin looked all around him, then a cold breeze brushes against his skin. "Where are we...?" Hazama's chuckle was heard beside his ear. "Why Jin, haven't you heard? The most strongest place inside a person's mind is imagination. This, this is what your mind looks like. Is it not?" Jin then saw it. Right in the middle of the white and blue void was structures that Jin has made with his ice.

All that he has made, ice sculptures, motorcycles... about everything. But, something was missing. Well, it felt like that anyway. "Something the matter Jin?" He glances at Hazama. Why? Why did this person have to care for him so much!? A question arose inside the back of his mind. "How did you get in my mind?" Hazama frowned. "I'm not really in your mind Jin. I am sort of in a way. But, I care for you too much to let you have nightmares."

Jin glares. "I can take care of myself, Hazama. You don't have to go inside my head to-" Hazama puts a hand on Jins waist and puts his other hand on Jin's cheek. "Then what kind of person do you take me for? A sadist or a lover?" Jin continues to glare. "Both." Hazama opens his eyes a little to look back in Jin's ice cold green ones. "'Both'? Never expected that kind of answer. Then again, you are one just like me." Jin frowned. "Just like you? How?"

Hazama chuckles deeply. It sounded almost demonic, yet gentle in a way. "Jin, Jin. Don't tell me you fergot how you really are. Sure, you have a beautiful mind, but deep down your more like me than you know it." Jin stares at Hazama for a moment. In that moment, Hazama bent down and licks Jin's lips. "Besides, its time to wake up. Your coffee is going to run cold..." Jin blinks, "What...?" The image of Hazama begins to fade and Jin reaches out his hand, not fully understanding himself as he did so.

Why did he care that Hazama was telling him to wake up? Yet, he still wanted Hazama to be there and hold him. Even...

~~~

Jin awoke. His eyes, fluttering open. He then jumped up and looked around. There was no ice blue void, or cherry blossom petals. Not even... Hazama. Jin touches his lips with his gloved hand. He let out a frustrated sigh and looks at the cup of coffee sitting on the low table. Jin picks it up. It was now a low temperature. He lets out another sigh and adds a bit of sugar and takes a sip. Jin sets the cup down and thinks for a moment.

If that he had just experienced was real... how did Hazama get into his mind? Jin dismisses the thoughts. It was just a dream. He'll just leave it at that. Nothing in that dream was real. Not even Hazama. Jin finishes the cup and throws it away. He'll just head back to his office and get back to his paperwork. Jin leaves the louge-"... low security... easier than I thought... "Jin hears a soft whisper. He looks down below to were the lower level of offices were. There, walking in complete calm...

Was his dear brother. Ragna the Bloodedge. Jin felt his stomach go into a complete rage. Thoughts of Ragna's corpse laying below at Jin's feet made Jin want to stomp and crush brothers skull into the marble floor. Jin growled and held Yukianesa close and jumped below him, right behind Ragna. He stops and turns around rolling his eyes and in that moment attacks. "Woah, holy shit Jin, what the hell?!" Ragna yells, utterly surprised. Ragna quickly grabs his sword and blocks Jin's next attack. "DIE BROTHER!" Jin screams in rage.

Ragna was shocked. He has never seen Jin this angry and hateful. In fact, it concerned him. Jin wasn't smiling or acting weird. In fact, there was no holding back like Jin usaully did. This was serious. Ragna pushed Jin away with his sword, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ragna had to know. What was going on?! Jin immediately attacked right when there was no block. He stabbed his sword in the ground and ice spread right to Ragna's feet, trying to consume him.

Ragna tried to back up, but he was too slow. His legs got frozen. Jin ran up and sliced Ragna in the chest, braking the ice in the process. Ragna got up and swung his sword at Jin. He dodged, "You better do better than that, Brother!" Jin growled and swung his sword, cutting a part of Ragna's coat. Ragna gritted his teeth and tried another swing, this time cutting Jin in the arm. He screamed then kicked Ragna in the face, causing him to hit the floor. Jin stood over him, this time smiling. But the maniacal smile he always did.

This just shone pure cruelity and hatred. "Time to die, Brother!" "Ah, what a great show! But, sorry to say, it has to stop here." Ragna glared at the voice. "Terumi!" Jin turns to face as well. "Hazama?" The said man appears from the shadows, glaring at Ragna. "Rags, please tell me. Why is Jin bleeding?" Ragna tries to get up but Jin tries to kick him down, only to be stopped by Hazama. "I'll deal with him, Major."

Ragna sees the chance, so he swings his sword at Hazama, which he moves out of the way making sure that Jin went with him. "Woah, boy, don't get cocky!" Hazama takes three butterfly knives and throws them at Ragna. He blocks, but one hits him in the leg. "Now, now Raggy. Can you answer my question now? 'Why is Jin bleeding'?" Hazama repeated his question. Ragna glares. "Why the hell do you care? He attacked me and got what was coming?" Jin growled.

"Aw, Brother. Cruel as always, you pathetic piece of garbage." Ragna stares at Jin, then looks at Hazama. "What did you do to him?!" Hazama faked a surprised look. "What did I do? What did you do, Rags? He is your beloved brother after all. You should know him better than I do." Ragna pulled out the knife in his leg and threw at Hazama, who caught it in the air and twirled it in his fingers. "What did you do to Jin!?" Ragna shouted.

Hazama frowned. "I told him the truth, well, mostly the truth about you Rags. I think you should get the picture. He's with me and not you. Do you need another hint?" Jin walked up behind Hazama. He really didn't get what was going on but he got the sum of it. Hazama was telling Ragna what was between them. Or at least that is what Jin suspected, and personally he didn't care. He wanted Ragna to know. Just to see that pathetic look on his face. Pain, hatred... it didn't matter.

Ragna gasped a little. "You bastard! So thats what you did to him?!" Hazama puts his hands on his hips, glaring at Ragna. "Oh? So you finally care? After all you have treated him, you finally care about his ass? Man, your stupid!" Ragna grabs his sword, but before he could do anything, Hazama grabs him with Ouroboros and swings him once before slamming him into the marble floor... hard. Ragna spits out blood, and curses. "Terumi, what are you planning?"

"Me? Planning something? Listen, Rags, buddy... to be honest I'm tired and sick of you. More than I was when I first met you. I don't really care how I treat you, in fact, I see you as an annoying bug that buzzes around your face... eh... what are they called? It starts with an 'm'... well, in any case, I'm just going to say this. I can't kill you yet, sorry to say... It pisses me off along with Jin here. So, it hurts me to say this, but another time, kiddo." Hazama grabs Jin's unhurt arm and pulls him away.

Ragna watches as Jin glares at Ragna... Those eyes having nothing more than pure hatred really did bother him. Why does every time he meets his younger brother, he is even more brainwashed than before? All Ragna ever tried to do was help the kid... Then again... Saya. Ragna growls under his breath and tried to get up. Damn Terumi! Why did he want Jin? Why? Yet, did he mean what he thought he meant? Terumi took Jin under his wing because Ragna didn't return his brother's affection?

Or... was that a way to get Jin to over to his side? To make Jin feel accepted? That had to be the case. Terumi was a lowly bastard after all, always getting people to do his dirty work. So, all Ragna had to do was to get Jin back... Damn. Ragna realizes what he had to do. And it sickened him a bit. But it had to be done. Time to get Jin alone...

-  
-End of Chapter-  
:3 Please review~


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter five: Dreams and Nightmares-

Jin couldn't kill brother... He couldn't kill...

Jin glares at Hazama's hand that was wrapped around his wrist. Why? Why couldn't he? What did he mean that it wasn't time? How would he know anything like that?

Jin then pulled his hand away and stared at the ground. It was his life, he made the choices, yet... Why did he let Hazama do what he did. The way he swung brother in the air. It was entertaining, yet, it wasn't Jin that caused that pain. It was Hazama. Ragna was his brother. His. Wait... Jin felt some sort of guilt rise in his stomach.

If Ragna was his... Than what about Hazama? Ragna couldn't be his like Hazama. Ragna was nothing more than a obstacle. But for what? What kind of obstacle? He then felt arms wrap around him. Reality sunk in. Hazama was holding him. "I know that you wanted to kill that bastard. Trust me, I know how you feel. But it's not time. Not yet. I'm pretty sure that sounds stupid or something, but I can't let you get hurt. Not again..."

Hazama was too caring. And a bit too kind. Is this what Jin does to him? Makes him open up? He bet Terumi was just blushing and putting on a tough act. Or at least that is what he would do if he had a body. Jin glares at Hazama. "What are you hiding? And how could you possibly know when to kill Ragna?" Maybe he was being too harsh to Hazama. But he couldn't care about that right now. He needed to know answers.

Hazama stepped back for a moment. He shrugs, forcing a smile. "It's not that easy to explain Jin... Besides that information-" "Let me guess, classified?" Jin interrupted. He should have known. Damn him! Hazama opened his mouth to protest or at least explain but Jin waved his hand dismissing it. Hazama frowns. He didn't really expect for Jin to listen to him anyway. Instead, he rather force the knowledge so Jin understood that he cared. Besides, Jin belonged to him. Not that excuse for a caring brother.

"Jin..." Jin looked up to be met with terrifying eyes. Terumi's eyes... Yellow and glowing... Jin felt his body stiffen, he couldn't move. Every cell, every nerve wouldn't listen to his commands. "Da...mn... you..." Jin stuttered. Anger rising in his chest. "Now that you are able to listen, let me explain. So please, don't interupt me." Terumi growled, his eyes sending cold shivers down Jin's back. Jin growls, but listened.

"Now you can't kill Ragna the Bloodedge. Not because this is a command from me, but because if he was killed too early it would be a pain in the ass to get things back in order, I mean, try to imagine that you had everything in suit than one simple simple mistake and everything is in ruins. It's a game of life you have to play. One thing at a time." Jin was a bit confused yet it made sense. Terumi had plans for Ragna. That was it.

"Are... you planning to kill... him yourself?" Jin mustered out. Terumi shook his head and put his fingers under Jin's chin bringing his face up. "No. I will leave that to you, but if he hurts you... like he did here..." Terumi glances at the wound on Jin's arm. "I will not hesitate to kill him."

Jin stares did into those glowing eyes. Jin understood now. He understood everything. Terumi and Hazama cared for him. Jin was there's to keep, and they were his. If anything happened to one another they will avange each other. Nothing will become between then. Not even Ragna the Bloodedge. No one. And now, Jin smiled. It was a true smile. One of insanity and one of pure happiness. Terumi and Hazama smiled back with the same insanity and happiness.

Ragna awoke to the smell of roses and black tea. Had he passed out? "Ah seems like you have finally awoken." A small beautiful voice murmurs. Ragna looks up to be on a bed of roses. Rachel was sitting in a cat chair and holding a cup of tea. "Bunny leach..." Ragna growled then flinches in pains. "I'm surprised that Terumi didn't finish you. But it doesn't surprise me that he would go after that brother of yours, from the way you treat him you do deserve it."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ragna almost shouted. She was getting on his ass too? What has he done anyway? "Don't tell me you don't understand? Your fragile mind is beginning to annoy me more than usual." Rachel sighs as she takes a sip of tea. Her red eyes glaring holes into Ragna. She then takes a deep breath. "Dear Ragna, let me explain this in simple terms. Your brother, Jin Kisaragi, used to love more than any other human being in the world."

"That doesn't surprise me..." Ragna knew that Jin loved him and hates him. But by the way they fought... something made Ragna worried. That wasn't the Jin he knew. "Oh, but you should be. You see Terumi know owns Jin. Your poor brother is know on Terumi's side, more or less, they are now a couple. All thanks to you Ragna."

"But why?!" Ragna flinches again. Damn these wounds. "'Why'? You seriously ask that question? My, my that fight must have killed more brain cells than I thought. I shall explain: Since you have ignored your fragile brother Terumi has taken the chance to steal him from you. Wait not 'steal', Jin has now fallen in love with that excuse of that man. Now, Ragna, do you know what that means? No, no you don't. Since Jin is now with Terumi, you have to kill one of them, which is almost impossible."

Ragna stares at Rachel. "No, I promised somebody that I would not kill him." Rachel sighs. "I knew you would something like this, very well. I suppose I'll give you a chance to keep that promise, but if you fail... I will not hesitate to intervene and kill him myself." Ragna was looking down. He was silent. Jin... he couldn't kill him. He had to make him understand what Terumi is. Ragna may never forgive Jin for what he had done, but he was still his brother... Even though he could never return his feelings towards him.

He was still family...

Relius was looking through some paper work when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Hazama came in with Jin following in shortly. "Ah, Hazama... Uh, let me guess, the famous hero of Ikaruga, Jin Kisaragi? It's an honor to meet you." Relius got up from his seat and approached Jin, putting his fingers under the young man's chin and getting a closer look. Jin growls and slapped Relius's hand away, surprising Relius.

"He's not yours." Hazama hissed with killing intent. "Oh? You too Hazama? Well, don't worry I won't damage your little toy. Let me guess, Kazuma is still there, isn't he? Or is he a part of you?" Hazama only glared and wrapped his arms around Jin. "I'm going with the second one. Anyway, tell me, what have you come here for today?" A grin spread across Hazama's lips. "I was wondering, how is the preparations going, and for Terumi's body?"

Relius sighs and goes back to his desk, going through the paper work. "Being so open in front of that boy worries me, but I got the information. Sadly though, it may be for another week, and in worse case scencio, a month." Jin growls, "'Boy'? I'd watch your mouth, geezer." Hazama chuckles, "Now, now... don't be like that. He is helping us, be nice." Jin looks to the ground, becoming quiet. "Uh, yes. Anyway, the preparations are going swell, but Noel Vermillion? Are you sure she won't dysfunctions? I was sure she was a dud."

Jin's attention was caught on the name of Noel. What did they mean by this? Hazama lets go of Jin and straightens his hat. "She's perfect, the Azure is imbedded within her. Don't worry about her, I got that under control. About the body...?" Relius hands a piece of paper to Hazama. "That is his readings. Are you sure you want another body? I was sure there was only one soul inside that body of yours." Hazama chuckles. "Kazuma is Hazama, that is all I got to say really. Terumi changed my view of the world and trust me, he is here."

"Let's just hope there won't be three of you. That would be a bit of a pain to deal with." Relius admitted. He was tired of Hazama's attitude, he was too carefree. And Terumi? He couldn't tell who talking most of the time. He guessed Hazama. Jin watched the conversation between both of them. He was getting the just of it, but something was off. He could sense that tension between Hazama and Relius, but it was very faint. Plus, Relius was giving him the creeps.

"Hazama, not to sound rude. But why Jin?" Hazama's smile faded, "Why? I never really saw you as the judge mental type, Relius. But I suppose I can answer that. I may love to see people in misery, but I have feelings too, y'know?" Relius nodded and gave him a skeptical look. "I guess that Kazuma side of you has those feelings. And-" Relius held out his hand to Jin and both of them had death glares on him.

"...You really like this one?" Relius sighs, disappointed. "I suppose I won't test on this one. Even though I guess you already did something to him. I suppose you can leave Ragna the Bloodedge to me than?" Jin crosses his arms. "I'm going to be the one to kill him." Relius looks at Jin, and deep inside he felt his whole insides squirm. He was gratefully thankful that Hazama was with him. He had a feeling that Relius would do terrible things to him. "Is that so? How disappointing. I like my subjects alive when I test on them."

Hazama chuckles and starts to head out, grabbing Jin's wrist. "It's too bad really, that mut would be really entertaining to watch him squirming. But hey, you can test on that shitty vampire. I know she's up to no good." The door shuts behind them. Relius shakes his head. "It really is a shame, but vampires won't do. I want that bloodline..."

-  
-End of Chapter-  
*Gah! I rewritten some of this (the part with Reilius) this to make sure I got the characteristics right. I'm still learning about Blazblue so excuse some of my errors... Any information helps, really it does.* D: (Also thanks to knightinred for this is to come to my attention)


End file.
